


hate

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Tony hated Steve. Just as much as Steve hated Tony. The two men clashed together in every discussion where personal opinions were asked. And just to annoy the other, one of them would disagree. As fun as that was when it didn't concern a life or death situation, during a mission Steve could have decapitated Tony when he didn't take the orders as given.Tony sacrifices his life in a mission, and Steve couldn't be more mad about it.Current pain mixed with the old pain from events between Iron Man and Civil War. The Avengers are back together, though.





	hate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling so sad for Tony lately and writing this literally killed me. Enjoy.

Tony hated Steve. Just as much as Steve hated Tony. The two men clashed together in every discussion where personal opinions were asked. And just to annoy the other, one of them would disagree. As fun as that was when it didn't concern a life or death situation, during a mission Steve could have decapitated Tony when he didn't take the orders as given. 

One day during an attack in Washington by a monster as big as the Washington Monument itself, Steve told his troop to stay hidden, and shoot from away. 

"We need to get to its core, don't you see the light from beneath its head?" Tony asked in response to that. 

"Tony I'm telling you, stay put." As if the billionaire would listen; he resembled a twelve year old very much during fights. 

"And do what, wait until it goes to sleep?" With that snarky comment, Tony flew on the battle site while the others stayed hidden behind buildings. 

The grey monster realized Tony's plan somewhat: he'd wanted to fly straight through its core, but it grabbed a hold of Iron Man's leg before he could as much approach it closely. 

The Avengers attacked even harder from then on, while Tony tried desperately to get out of the steel grip he was being held in. He was in terrible pain; The monster was so strong it squished the suit and Tony could feel parts of metal digging into his leg. 

The next thing happened way too fast: the grip became so strong that parts of the suit started to fall down, and in a terrible split second, the billionaire heard his thigh bone shatter. He flew away with all his force, leaving the red and gold leg right behind.

When he was free, Tony flew straight through the monster's core, and ripped out its energy source from its skin. He flew, as well as he could without the right leg of his suit, back to the Avengers headquarters. Once he'd placed the source safely in the right in the lab, he took off the armor and limped to the Avengers debriefing room.

Within a couple of minutes, the rest of his team arrived one-by-one. Peter was the first one to sit down next to him. "That was so cool Mr. Stark. Can we examine the source later?" 

"Uh-huh." The man was mainly focused on the throbbing pain in his thigh, rather than listening to the 15-year-old.

Steve arrived next, not looking at Tony at all, and sat down at the head of the table. He stayed quiet until everyone else arrived and then started the meeting. 

After praising everyone's work, he told them how dangerous this monster had actually been, and gave Tony an evil look. 

At that, the Tony lost it. "What the hell is your problem Steve?" 

The captain glared at him, ready to speak up. 

"For as long as the fight was in that park, I wanted to keep it there. And finish it there. I don't know how the hell Captain Star Spangled thinks about that but I don't want to get anymore civilians killed." 

"That won't help if you get yourself killed. 

"And you call yourself a hero? It's about sacrifice, not being loved by everyone you fucking Capsicle." With that, Tony got up and walked, or more like limped, out of the room, heading for his own quarter. The shooting pain from his leg nearly had him scream out at every step he took, and once he arrived, he grabbed himself a bottle of bourbon to soothe the fracture a little. He would call Bruce to come and look at his leg later. 

Tony turned on the TV, only to find the news headlined with the sentence 'Iron Man sacrifices his life for Washington', and a video that showed him taking the energy source. 

He switched the channel to some dumbass reality show and finally touched his thigh through the pants. He could tell it was terribly bruised just by feeling the tissue. Finally, he took off his pants to find the leg green and blue, even down at his calf, and as if on cue, Steve stormed inside. 

"What the hell," Tony said and took a blanket to quickly cover the evidence of his injury up. "What do you want?" He asked the Captain, who walked over and sat down next to him. 

"You're right." Silence. "But I can't let you get yourself killed." 

"Would it really matter?" Tony was convinced that he was definitely the only Avenger that could be easily replaced. 

"Hell yes it does. Do you have any idea how much Peter was shaking when you were up there?" 

"He's easily impressed." Tony knew fair well that his opinion on dying was seeping through the walls. How many times had he thought about committing suicide and making it look like a lab accident? He was, quite simply put, as his father always used to, a worthless piece of crap. 

"It's not just him. We were all scared for you." Tony shrugged and looked away. "You've got yourself a family, Tony. And you will not get out of that easily." 

When Ton turned around to look at his Captain, Steve felt a hard sting in his heart. Never had he seen Tony look so pained. He looked worse than he had looked in Siberia, after finding out it'd been Bucky to kill his parents. 

"Are you okay?" Steve placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. 

The billionaire shook his head in response. "No," he said, his voice cracking lightly. He really had to contain himself, blinking rapidly so he wouldn't start crying in front of the Captain. He didn't cry in front of people in general, but in front of the person he hated the most, he would rather die. 

"I want to show you something. I found it going through some archives of your dad."

"I really don't-"

"No. You need to watch this. Jarvis, you know the drill."

The TV turned itself on. "Playing tape 367, Captain." 

Tony looked at the flat screen. He saw the living room of the old Stark mansion in New York City, in which he grew up in and hadn't been to since December 1991. His mother entered, sitting down on the couch with a smile plastered over all of her face. Tony felt his eyes sting. 

Then, his father entered the room. He had two glasses of wine, and handed his wife one. "So, what did you need to tell me?" 

Tony sucked in a breath, wanting to run away rather than start crying in front of the Captain. 

"So," Maria said and put a hand on her husband's need. "I'm pregnant." 

"No way!" Howard stared at his wife, who smiled and wiped at her eyes.

The man hugged her in response, and, to Tony's surprise, wiped at his eyes as well. "Are you serious?" 

"Yes," she nodded. For the rest of the clip, the both of them were crying, hugging each other tight. 

When Tony was about to make a snarky comment and walk away to cry by himself, his father leaned towards his mother's tummy and said: "Hey little one. I know you can't hear me right now, but you will be received with the most love a little human can get."

Then there was a cut, and the TV turned black. Steve looked over at Tony, who looked at him with a pained expression on his face. With his next blink to try and get the tears out of his eyes, the first one fell. 

And the others fell quickly after that. "Thank you," Tony said, wiping at his eyes but his cheeks wouldn't stay dry for long. 

Steve debated for a while what to do, but soon decided not to leave the man alone and leaned forward to hug him. 

It was a quite awkward situation for both of them, but neither one mentioned it. Tony cried against Steve's shoulder, and the Captain felt the moisture on it. 

"I'm sorry," Tony said after a while. He'd been messed up ever since Afghanistan, and he hadn't cried in years. Maybe that was the cure to his hate toward Steve, who for him represented the presence of his father very well. 

"It's okay, I'm sorry too."

Once Tony pulled back, still not completely cried out, he wiped his face and finally looked at the Captain again. 

"Are you okay now?" 

Tony nodded, and then Steve insisted to let him check his leg out.


End file.
